bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Kirby
AS.jpg |name= |nickname=The Evil Doctor, Doc, Dr. Will, Evil Doc |Season2=All Stars |Place2=4th |Votes2=1 |Alliances2=ChillTown, Legion of Doom, Double date |Loyalties2=Mike "Boogie" Malin |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=2 (Week 3 & 9) |Veto Wins2=0 |Currently1=Winner |Season=2 |Place=1st |Votes=1 |Votestowin=Monica Bailey Krista Stegall Kent Blackwelder Mike "Boogie" Malin Sheryl Braxton |Alliances=Chilltown |Loyalties=Mike "Boogie" Malin, Shannon Dragoo |HOHs=0 |Nominations=4 (Week 3, 5, 8, & 10) |Veto Wins= |OtherPrizes= |Currently=Jury Member }} William Terence Kirby was the winning House Guest of Big Brother 2. He won $500,000 for staying 82 days inside the house and receiving the majority of votes from the previously evicted house guests. He was also a contestant on Big Brother All Stars where he got fourth place. He is regarded to be the greatest player ever. Bio Born in Florence, Italy, Kirby was raised in Tallahassee, Florida where he graduated high school from Florida State University High School. In 1995, Kirby received his degree in Biology from Emory University. He obtained his degree in Osteopathic medicine in the United States|Osteopathic Medicine from Nova Southeastern University in 2000 and did his first year of postgraduate training in Internal medicine at Mount Sinai Medical Center & Miami Heart Institute in Miami Beach, Florida in 2001. His dermatology residency training, which he completed in 2007, took place in association with Western University of Health Sciences/Pacific Hospital of Long Beach where he served as Chief Resident in the Department of Dermatology. After winning CBS's Big Brother 2, Kirby briefly served as a medical correspondent for Extra! magazine. Kirby appeared as himself on one episode of The Young and the Restless in late October 2006. He went on to compete on the Allstar season of Big Brother, where he came in fourth. . Kirby is widely considered the best player in Big Brother history. . Kirby is widely considered to be a leading authority on the art and science of laser tattoo removal. In fact, with multiple publications on the subject of laser tattoo removal and having performed and supervised more than 50,000 procedures, Skin & Aging specifically cites him as being widely accepted as the leading authority on laser tattoo removal. Kirby has a degree in Biology from Emory University. He received his medical degree from Nova Southeastern University College of Osteopathic Medicine and completed his first year of postgraduate training in Internal Medicine at Mount Sinai Medical Center. His dermatology residency training took place in association with Western University/Pacific Hospital where he was honored by being selected to serve as Chief Resident in the Department of Dermatology. Currently Kirby serves as a Clinical Assistant Professor of Dermatology at Western University of Health Sciences and as a Clinical Assistant Professor in the Department of Internal Medicine, Division of Dermatology, for Nova Southeastern University. He is also an expert reviewer for the Osteopathic Medical Board of California. In addition to serving as a medical expert in legal cases involving laser tattoo removal, Kirby lectures frequently at national medical conventions on advanced laser tattoo removal techniques and he has published multiple tattoo removal articles in medical journals, including articles in The Journal of Cosmetic Dermatology and The Journal of Clinical and Aesthetic Dermatology. Kirby lectures frequently at national medical conventions on advanced laser tattoo removal techniques, publishes articles in peer reviewed medical journals and has the prestigious honor of serving on the editorial advisory board of popular dermatological publications including both Healthy Aging and Skin & Aging magazines. A licensed Osteopathic Physician and Surgeon in the state of California since 2002, Kirby is recognized as a Fellow by the American Osteopathic College of Dermatology. He is currently a member of the American Osteopathic College of Dermatologists (AOCD), the American Osteopathic Association (AOA), the American Society of Dermatologic Surgery (ASDS) and the American Society for Laser Medicine and Surgery (ASLMS). In the past Dr. Kirby has held membership in the American Academy of Dermatology (AAD) and the American Medical Association (AMA). Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Will is the only winner starting Season 2 to have won neither an HOH competition nor Veto competition. All other winners have won both at least once. He has also been one of the final nominees for eviction six times, currently more than any other winner. He is tied with Season 11 winner Jordan Lloyd for the greatest number of final nominations in the season they won, with 4. He is tied with Amy from Season 3 and Sharon from Season 9 for the second greatest of final nominations, second only to Erika who was the final nominee a total of 8 times during Seasons 4 and 7. * Will is one of three winners (Along with Jordan Lloyd and Dan Gheesling) to reach the Final 4 twice. * Will also holds the record for most days without winning a non-luxury competition, with 146 days, as he won zero HOHs and POVs in both of his seasons. * As of all the male winners, he has the lowest HoH wins with 0. Category:House Guests Category:Season 2 House Guests Category:Winners Category:All Stars House Guests Category:4th Place Category:Jury Members Category:All Stars Candidates Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Showmance Category:Chill Town Category:Legion of Doom Category:Double date Category:The Legion of Doom Category:2 Timer